


Experimental Intersection

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Moira is working in her lab when Genji comes to collect a report from her. Ever the opportunist, she takes her chance to test out some experimental modifications she's made to herself.





	Experimental Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request: "Blackwatch time! Moira uses her tech to make herself a Futa while leaving her other bits intact. Then she bends Genji over for some fun, but while shes using him McCree and Reyes find them and make use of Moiras mouth and backdoor while she occupies Genji."
> 
> As you can probably see from the request, this fic won't be for everybody. PLEASE heed the tags I've used. If you don't want to scroll up and check again, here they are again: Futanari, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blowjobs, Angry Sex, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Emotional Manipulation, and Unreliable Narrator.
> 
> If you're still here, great! If you're not sure or are about to turn back, have a good day and hopefully I'll write something else you'll like better later. :)

The doorknob clicks and the laboratory door swings open. 

Moira sighs to herself as she puts down the beaker she had been examining, wondering who could possibly be so rude as to enter her lab without knocking first. She expects the cowboy - he's always been particularly brazen about his disregard for Moira’s experiments - but she instead sees someone else entirely waiting for her, arms crossed over his half-exposed chest.

“Ah, Genji. What fortuitous timing.”

The cyborg glares at her and, as usual, says nothing. This does not deter Moira in the least; in fact, given that Genji has yet to draw his sword, it's almost encouraging. Usually he has it out and in someone's face as soon as conversation begins. This is good. 

She continues: “I was hoping you would assist me in an experiment.”

“Reyes sent me here for your report,” Genji spits. It's clear he doesn't want to be here. But still, he doesn't fight. He's finally learned some manners, at least. 

Moira presses on. “And I'll give it to you. But first I'm asking for a little assistance in exchange.”

Genji eyes her up and down, contemplative. She can practically hear the gears turning in his head - literal or figurative, she isn’t sure - as he tries to figure out what she must be asking of him. But he comes to a decision soon enough, and shakes his head.

“I am monster enough without your interference,” Genji says. His eyes narrow in disgust. Or perhaps hatred. Two very intriguing emotions, regardless. They only serve to fuel her desire. 

“Nonsense,” Moira says. She steps closer to Genji. The way his hand moves to rest on the hilt of his blade does not go amiss. “Your body is fine. Excellent, even.” She lifts a hand, slowly, and touches it to Genji's chest. “I would never dream of making any modifications to it. At this point in time, anyway.” 

She’s quick to draw her hand back, knowing Genji is only one impulse away from cutting it off. “No. I'm much more interested in testing out modifications made to my  _ own _ body.”

She looks down into his eyes. They've widened ever so slightly, and she can see the wrinkles of his brow furrow below his headpiece, like he's trying to puzzle out the meaning behind her words. Moira normally would give him time to do so, but right now, she's growing impatient. She reaches out and traces two fingertips down Genji's bicep. He flinches away, unused to people touching his skin after all this time. 

Moira smirks. “Just as I thought,” she says. She steps closer. “Tell me, Genji… when was the last time you felt the touch of a woman?” 

Genji hisses and flinches again, ever so slightly. It must be a touchy subject. How interesting. “I’ve read your records. I know more about you than you probably realize.” She lifts her hand again, careful to telegraph her movements. This time, her fingers curl beneath Genji’s chin, tilting his head up so he’s forced to look her in the eye. “Like how you were a notorious playboy. Some would even go so far as to call you a  _ nymphomaniac _ .” 

Moira licks her lips and leans in a little bit closer. Genji tugs away from her half-heartedly - a token protest - but it’s clear he’s given up on fighting. She can see the lightest hint of a flush beneath his cheeks. She’s won. “Do you miss it?”

He doesn’t answer. Moira leans in further, so close now she can feel both the cool metal and warm skin of Genji’s face against her cheek. She feels him shiver against her as she ghosts her lips over the side of his neck.

“Yes,” she sighs. One of her hands comes around to stroke down Genji’s back. He melts into her touch involuntarily and his face heats up. He’s probably ashamed of how easily he’s giving in to her. But that suits Moira just fine.

“You’re wrong--”

His voice is even more weak and feeble than Moira expects. She tuts and pulls back, smirking down at Genji before running a thumb over where his lips should be. “Dr. Ziegler doesn’t count,” she tells him. “Though I’m sure her touch has been… encouraging. I wonder… How many nights have you spent touching yourself, wishing it was her?” 

Genji yanks himself from Moira’s grip and backs away, chest heaving. His face is nearly as red as his eyes, glowing bright with fury. “Don’t talk about her like--”

“Like what?” Moira advances on him, moving swiftly, fluidly, like she’s floating. She surrounds Genji in an instant. “Like you don’t crave her touch? Like you don’t wish you could touch her the way she touches you - invading your body, examining it, feeling you in all your most intimate places?” One hand trails down Genji’s abdomen lightly, coming to rest on the panel covering his crotch. With her other hand, Moira takes Genji’s flesh hand gently and lifts it. She places it against her chest, drags it down to her breast and presses his palm flat against it. Genji tenses, eyes wide. Angry. Scared. Aroused, too, perhaps. 

“Is that what you want, Genji?” Moira asks. She guides Genji’s hand down lower, past her ribcage. “Or perhaps something else. Perhaps you would prefer a different sort of touch.”

Genji’s eyes don’t leave Moira’s. She can see the beginnings of sweat glisten beneath his headpiece. 

“Just as I thought.” She brings his hand lower, lower. “Tell me, then. When was the last time you were filled up and  _ fucked _ ?” 

Her hand stops between her own legs and she lets go, leaving Genji to feel the growing bulge in her pants. His eyes go wide and he pulls away, shocked. 

He swallows. Doesn't look away. Not when Moira steps back, and not when she opens the clasp on her belt. 

She unzip her pants and reaches inside to pull her cock free. Genji’s pupils blow wide as he watches her stroke it. His legs shake as he leans back against the lab bench. 

It takes him a moment to gather himself enough to speak. When he does, all he can say is, “How…”

“Like I said.” Moira doesn't have time to explain, not when she's this close to getting what she wants. Not when Genji's this close to getting what  _ he _ wants. “Experimentation. Some augmentation, some genetic alteration. I'd be happy to explain my methods in detail, but I'm sure you're much more interested in the results.” 

She steps back to Genji and brings a hand between his legs, cupping his groin and smoothing a long finger along his perineum. He's still covered by armor, but it doesn't matter: he gets the message anyway. 

“Turn around,” Moira commands. Genji swallows thickly. 

He does as she asks.

* * *

 

Genji is responsive. More than Moira could have imagined, really. 

He had taken to the preparation quite well, grinding against Moira’s fingers and rolling his hips obscenely as she had stretched him out. And oh, the noise he had made when she'd paused to lube herself up… she hadn't known Genji’s voice was capable of going so high, whimpering or not. 

Now, Moira stands behind him. She smiles as she bends over Genji, her cock prodding against his entrance, still nice and slick for her. “No need to hold back. Every move and every sound is valuable to my research. Don't disappoint me, Genji.”

He doesn't. 

Moira slides into him fluidly, gripping his hips tightly. Genji is still in his armour - most of it, anyway - and for a moment she wishes she'd thought to strip it all away, get her hands on what little skin he has left. But she had been gracious enough to afford him this one courtesy: he hated showing what was left of him and her goal was to observe, not demean. 

He's doing a fine enough job of that himself, anyhow. 

Genji gasps desperately for air, fingers scrabbling against the lab bench he’s bent over. The surface is too smooth and his nails are too dull to leave any marks, but the reaction is satisfying nonetheless. 

Moira stills when she’s fully sheathed inside him. Genji whimpers and rolls his hips, trying to get her to move. She smiles and leans over him again, pulling out just a fraction of an inch. Genji yelps in response, more a mewl of pleasure than of pain. 

“Do you like that, Genji?” Moira asks. “Do you like feeling full like this? You must have missed it.” 

He doesn’t answer, so Moira tangles a hand in his hair, too-long nails digging into what’s left of his scalp and brushing against the sensitive spots where skin meets wire. She doesn’t need to repeat herself: Genji gets the message loud and clear. “Yes,” he hisses, sounding almost close to tears. “Yes, fuck, I--” 

Moira lets him go and pulls back, only to thrust back in. Genji melts beneath her, moaning shamelessly as she fucks him slowly.

It’s a strange feeling. She isn’t used to being on this end of sex - she’s not had her cock for long, but naturally, she has experimented with it. Jerking herself off, watching it twitch in her hand at the slightest touch… testing what she likes: a firm touch, a light one, warm, cool… but it’s nothing like this. Nothing like being enveloped, wholly and completely, by hot, tight, soft flesh… 

She groans as she finds a better angle. Genji tightens around her and Moira almost comes then and there, but she manages to just barely hold herself back. She isn’t finished yet, she needs more data--

“You should’ve known better than to ask Genji to get that report.” A voice, muffled, wafts through the closed lab door. Moira freezes, waiting and hoping that whoever it is will move on, but knowing that they won't. 

The handle to the door clicks and turns.

“Yeah, well, I figured he’d know better than to keep his boss waiting. I…” 

The voice of Commander Reyes trails off as he sees what’s going on in front of him: Genji, bent over a lab bench. Moira balls-deep inside of him. 

Reyes’s eyes go wide. Next to him, McCree’s jaw drops. Neither of them seem to be able to comprehend what they’re seeing. 

“Commander Reyes,” Moira says, voice smooth and unaffected, like she hadn’t just been caught fucking her coworker with parts she definitely hadn’t had during her initial physical examination. 

“...What’s going on here?” Reyes asks. Like it isn’t obvious already. Like he really needs an explanation.

“Co-Commander Reyes…” Genji chokes out. Reyes’s eyes snap to him in horror, as if he'd just realized Genji was there. Moira almost misses Genji return the look - almost misses the way he looks up at his boss, eyes narrowed desperately. Pleadingly. 

She ignores it.

“Research,” Moira responds coolly instead. “Genji was kind enough to volunteer his services for me.” She pauses a moment, then smiles. Maybe there’s a way to turn this around. “You’re welcome to help too, if you like.” 

Reyes’s eyes dart back and forth from Moira to Genji. There’s something indiscernible in his gaze, like he’s trying to make a decision. Genji inhales shakily. His head twitches; an almost imperceptible nod.  _ Please _ , his eyes say. 

Reyes grits his teeth. McCree’s jaw snaps shut and for a moment he looks absolutely murderous. Something sick inside Moira curls in delight; she feels her cock twitch at the thought of McCree’s fury, of his rage and his anger and what he might do with it. Genji must feel the movement, because he whimpers and clamps down around her. It's all Moira can do to keep her composure, but somehow she manages. 

“Like hell--” McCree starts, but Reyes silences him with a sharp look. 

“Fine,” Reyes says, though he doesn't look happy about any of this. “We'll play your game. McCree!” 

The cowboy snaps to attention, his eyes alight with outrage but his face flushed with want. Or that's how Moira chooses to interpret it, anyway - she’s seen more than enough evidence of McCree's sexual appetite to justify the assumption. 

“Pants off.” Reyes’s voice is firm, cutting, commanding as ever. He unzips himself as he walks over to Moira, reaching into his pants to stroke himself to hardness. He meets Genji’s eyes first, and the cyborg fixes him with another pleading stare. 

Reyes looks away. He turns his eyes to McCree and a look passes between them.  Moira is sure it must be significant, but she's hardly privy to the kind of secret body language her boss and his right-hand share. It doesn't matter anyway, not when Reyes is stripping behind her and sliding a wet finger between her cheeks. 

“Hope you’re ready for this,” Reyes mumbles. 

Moira shudders and sighs, waiting for him to breach her. When he does, he doesn’t bother trying to be gentle: he slides his finger in to the knuckle, not giving Moira even a moment to adjust. She likes it, though, and to show him, she rocks her hips against Reyes’s finger, thrusting slowly and shallowly into Genji at the same time. Genji twitches and writes beneath her, whining and begging for more in everything but his own words. 

She almost doesn’t notice McCree move until he bumps up against her. He stops next to her, leaning against the lab bench, proud cock in one hand while the other one keeps him balanced. He's already hard.

McCree leans over. “You're gonna regret this,” he hisses in Moira’s ear. 

Moira doesn't have time to respond before she feels Reyes’s large hand push her head to the side, off and away from Genji’s face and on to McCree’s cock. Another hand - McCree's this time - holds her in place and pushes her down roughly, so far and so fast she nearly chokes. 

“That’s it,” McCree says. “You want me to participate? That’s what you’re gonna get.” 

He thrusts his hips up roughly into Moira’s mouth, nearly choking her with the ferocity of his movements. She has to fight against his hold to come up for air, coughing and sputtering and somehow turned on beyond belief. It’s just then that Reyes adds another finger, and Moira jolts, surprised by the sudden extra intrusion. Beneath her, Genji cries out. 

Moira gasps, panting as she leans over and strokes Genji's hair. "Sorry, pet," she croons. Genji squeezes his eyes shut, fingers clenching against the smooth lacquer of the lab bench.

McCree yanks Moira's hand away from Genji and pulls her back over to him. This time, Moira bends over willingly and takes McCree back into her mouth of her own accord. Once again, he wastes no time at all in shoving himself all the way to the back of her throat.

Moira gags just as Reyes pulls his fingers out of her roughly. She moans at the sudden withdrawal, but is unable to pull away and protest: McCree's hold is firm and unwavering. It's almost painful how tightly he grips her hair. 

She doesn't have the time to dwell on that pain, though; Moira feels something prod at her hole insistently and her eyes go wide. She knew Reyes was big, but seeing his cock and feeling it brushing against her are two totally different things.

"Don't fight it," Reyes says, and that's all the warning Moira gets before he shoves himself deep inside her.

Moira cries out, eyes clenching shut and mouth going impossibly wide. McCree has enough grace to pull back and let her gasp for air, just for one blessed moment, before roughly shoving her back down onto his cock.

Reyes is not gentle. He's a little bit more merciful than McCree in terms of how fast and hard he's going, but not by much. He thrusts quickly, snapping his hips back and forth, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. It forces Moira's hips to move as well, pushing them with every thrust, and for a time it almost feels like Reyes is fucking Genji through her. They lock eyes over Moira’s shoulder and she wonders, in the back of her mind, what they could possibly be thinking. 

She gets her answer quickly. "P-Please...!" Genji whimpers. What can still be seen of his face is almost entirely red, sweat trickling from his temples and pooling in the cracks between flesh and metal. His toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head, tears gathering at their corners. He's tight, so tight, around Moira. She’s choking now, just as much against the pleasure coiling in her core and around her dick as she is on McCree's cock in her throat. The sensations are overwhelming - more so than she ever could have imagined. They threaten to overtake her completely.

But then, suddenly, it's over: Genji cries out, voice a strangled wreck of a sob. He clenches down hard on Moira's cock, muscles spasming uncontrollably as he comes. His hips jerk and rut against the lab bench, staining its side with his semen. Normally, Moira would be displeased at the mess, but she's far too distracted by her own impending orgasm to care about that right now.

"Fuck!" Reyes grunts. She must have clamped down on him the midst of her pleasure, too, because he's gripping her hips tightly and thrusting into her ass like there's nothing more important than fucking her senseless. And fuck her senseless he does: just as Genji begins to go limp beneath her, Moira comes, a wordless cry muffled and diminished by McCree's cock still thrusting in and out of her mouth.

She doesn't pull out of Genji. She has no room too, given that Reyes has her pinned against him so tightly she can't move. So she comes inside the cyborg, trying to continue her thrusting as she rides out her orgasm, but barely managing to move at all against Reyes pounding into her. Which ends up suiting her just fine, anyway: as soon as the last spurt of cum leaves her body, she feels a wave of exhaustion come over her.

But she isn't allowed to relax just yet: Reyes continues to fuck into her relentlessly. When Moira starts to relax and let herself go, Reyes spanks her, hard enough she's sure it'll leave a mark. The way she tenses in response to the pain must do something for Reyes, though, because he grunts and does it again and again and again, over and over until she hears him gasp behind her. He goes still. Moira can feel him twitching inside her, though, and deduces he must have just come as well.

She doesn't really get a chance to enjoy it. McCree is going as hard as ever, not caring in the least that both Moira and Reyes have just come. He forces her to swallow him down all the way to the base of his dick and grinds against the back of her throat. Moira feels like she's about to pass out: she can't get any air into her lungs; she's gagging, choking, vision going dark around the edges--

And then suddenly she can breathe again. McCree pulls himself out of Moira's mouth and stands before her, holding her head in place with one hand while he jerks himself off with the other. When he comes, it's without a sound. He grits his teeth and keeps his eyes open, watching every little fleck of cum as it hits Moira in the face. The intensity of his gaze would have been alarming if Moira was in any fit state to really think about it, but as it is, when McCree lets her go she just sags, limp from exerting herself so much and from being used so ruthlessly.

Reyes pulls out. Moira doesn't watch him as he redresses. She doesn't see McCree as he zips himself back up. She wipes her face with the back of her sleeve and straightens up, slowly pulling out of Genji. If he appreciates the gentleness with which she moves, he doesn't say anything.

As soon as she's out of him completely, Reyes moves over to Genji. He gingerly helps the cyborg up, bringing one carbon fiber arm around his shoulders to try and steady him.

Moira pulls her trousers back on and tucks herself into them. She hears Reyes ask Genji, "Are you alright?" but pays it no mind, instead striding to the back of the room where her desk and her research notes await.

Before she sits down, Moira turns to the three men still in the room and smiles like she had just made some great breakthrough - the look of a scientist pleased when their rats react in the way they expected. Genji looks up at her, face twisted in disgust and hatred. For her or himself, it's hard to tell, but it's nice to see he's gotten some of his usual fight back in him. She almost missed the fire.

Reyes whispers something to Genji and he looks away, still furious. Every inch of his body is tense, both human and machine. He looks like a tiger, poised and ready to pounce, to rend the flesh from its prey's bones.

Back to normal.

She’s drawn from her musings by McCree spitting on the ground. It's uncouth, exactly what she'd expect from him. His hatred, at least, is easy to read: he's never been concerned with hiding his disdain for Moira, and he hasn't decided to start now. It's almost refreshing in comparison.

He walks past her, this time far enough away he can't accidentally-on-purpose shove her. He walks out of the room without a word to anyone. All he does is give Reyes one final glare over his shoulder as he passes by. Moira doesn't know what it means, though she doesn't particularly care: this outcome is already more than satisfactory.

Reyes follows after McCree, face solemn and inscrutable. When he and Genji are out the door, he closes it behind himself, leaving Moira alone with her thoughts.

_ Yes _ , she thinks.  _ The experimental modifications are most definitely a success. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
